Frostbite Phoenix
by Yurii Savinov
Summary: THE 1ST WYATTOC FIC! Wyatt is back, this time, he's got a bit beast and his girlfriend who has an ultrapowerful bit beast just like Dranzer! And what happens when Kai becomes jealous of the Ice Phoenix? DISCONTINUED email me if u want to con. it
1. Profiles: Important!

Ice-Hot Phoenix: Profiles 

Blader:

Name: Wyatt Nicholas Slovak

Age: 16

Height: 5'8"

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Nationality: Russian

Blading:

Blade: Coloroda Gigus

Bit Beast: Coloroda (_Call-or-oh-duh_)

Species: Stag

Gender: Male

Element: Earth

Other: None

Attacks:

Call of the Wild (Offense, Earth)

Rockslide (Offense, Earth)

Tectonic Earthshake (Ultimate Attack, Earth)

Stats:

Attack: 3 stars

Defense: 1 star

Endurance: 4 stars

Blader:

Name: Jessica Anya Romanov

Nicknames: Jessie, Jess, Jaye

Age: 16

Height: 5'6"

Eyes: Left- Gray Right- Blue

Hair: Dark brown

Nationality: Russian-German

Blading:

Blade: Devi Dranzer Strata

Bit Beast: Devi Dranzer (_Deh-vee Drahn-zur_)

Species: Phoenix

Gender: Male

Element: Ice

Other: Wind

Attacks:

Ravage Blizzard (Offense, Ice)

Arctic Cyclone (Offense, Ice/Wind)

Kamikaze Survivor (Defense, Wind)

Whiteout Storm (Ultimate Attack, Ice)

Stats:

Attack: 4 stars

Defense: 3 stars

Endurance: 2 stars

Wyatt and Jaye Team Attacks:

Glacial Earthquake (Offense, Ice/Earth)

Terrakinetic Whirlwind (Ultimate Defense, Earth/Wind)

Arctica Landslide (Ultimate Attack, Ice/Earth/Wind)

Tempest Seismic (Offense, Earth/Wind)

Persona:

Wyatt:

-Friendly, Shy, Outspoken

-Makes friends easily

-Works best in: Team battles

Jaye:

-Quiet, strategic, loner

-Very difficult to get close to

- Works best in: Solo battles


	2. Long Time No See

Frostbite Phoenix: Chapter One 

"Dragoon! Galaxy Storm!"

"Dranzer! Flame Saber!"

The two blades charged at one another, the cobalt one belonging to the master of the phoenix, the silver one belonging to the master of the dragon. The two clashed in one flaming and stormy blast, throwing up dust clouds and temporarily blinding the bladers. One was Tyson Granger, 3 time World Champion. The other was the Ice Prince, Kai Hiwatari. When the dust cleared, neither one's blade was still spinning.

"Nice try, Kai."

"Hn."

The two readied for another practice match while the others looked on.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"

The two unleashed their blades again, but almost an instant later, a dark green blade jumped in and slammed into both blades, knocking them back. Kai glared at Max.

"Hey, don't look at me, Draciel is right here!" He proclaimed defensively, holding up his blade.

"Long time no see, Kai."

A figure stepped into the light from under a tree, making the phoenix gasp.

"Wyatt?"

It was Wyatt alright, but he must have been about 16 years old now. He was dressed in a blue T-shirt with a red band around the chest and black cargoes. On his hands were red bladers' gloves. 3 years since the last time anyone had seen him, Wyatt had gotten taller, brawnier and looked overall more mature. His bangs still hung in his face, but they were spikier. The only 2 things about him that hadn't changed were his 100-watt smile and jovial blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aw c'mon Kai, aren't I allowed to see an old friend?" He said in a tone feigning hurt feelings.

Kai's response was to raise an eyebrow and fold his arms.

"Hey Wyatt, good to see you again!"

While the others got reacquainted with their old friend, Kai remained silent.

_I laid my guilt to rest. Stop acting like this, Kai._ He scolded himself.

"Kai?" Kai snapped out of his thoughts. Wyatt was looking at him with a strange look.

"Look, I still remember what happened with that cyber bit beast. I'm fine, really! Besides, it wasn't your fault." His face lit up with a smile that could light up the world and looks up into a tree.

"Hey Jessie, why don't you come on out and meet my friends?"

To the team's surprise, a girl the same age as Wyatt jumps down from the tree, but remains in the shadows. Wyatt laughs.

"Jessie isn't all that social."

The girl sighs in defeat and steps out into the light. Several jaws drop. Jessie was dressed in navy blue flare jeans and a tight black tank top that had 3 electric blue clawmark designs on both shoulders and a mid-neck-high collar. She had on wrist-high black fingerless bladers' gloves with silver studs on the knuckles and had a black armband on her right arm.

"Guys, this is Jessie."

"Hn."

Jessie's almost-black hair was pulled back into a French braid that stopped at the back of her neck where she had a mid-back length ponytail. Three spiky bangs hung in her face, but they did nothing to shadow her two-toned eyes, the left being gray and the other being icy blue. Strapped to her upper leg was a holster for her launcher with a pouch for her blade. Stuck in her ponytail, hanging down, was a small, black-tipped icy blue feather with one sapphire blue stripe decorating it.

"If you don't mind, my eyes are up here." She snapped icily at the starers.

Kenny opened his laptop and his jaw dropped again a moment later.

"Hey, you're Jessie Romanov, the German and Russian Beyblade Champ!"

Jessie folded her arms and smirked. Tyson blushed.

"Whoa, the Internet doesn't lie, she IS hotter in person!"

Jessie wasn't amused, and in a split second had out her launcher, loaded with a black blade with a sapphire blue attack ring, aiming at Tyson's face.

"Care to repeat that little remark?" She asked, her tone quiet and threatening. She sounded even more dangerous than Kai in a bad mood. Tyson gulped, and just as fast as she had taken them out, Jessie put back her blade and launcher. Wyatt laughed.

"Never mess with the Ice Phoenix."

Kai perked up at the last 2 words.

_Dranzer, what do you know about a phoenix of ice? I thought it was impossible._

It should be, a phoenix is a bird of Fire, it should be impossible for an Ice phoenix to exist at all….. I'm sorry, I'm drawing a blank.

The phoenix called Dranzer ruffled her feathers in frustration. At that exact moment, Daichi ran up to Jessie, demanding a battle. She merely raised an eyebrow and pulled out her blade and launcher.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"

The two bladers launched in unison, Daichi went for the offense while Jessie, peculiarly, didn't do anything at all. Gaia Dragoon was making to hit with its Great Cutter attack.

"Kamikaze Survivor." Jessie muttered impassively.

As Gaia Dragoon unleashed the attack, Jessie's blade was suddenly surrounded by a raging torrent of wind, making it impossible for Daichi's blade to come even close to Jessie's.

"Arctic Hurricane."

A swirling mist is followed by snow and ice as Jessie effortlessly blew Gaia Dragoon away. Jessie picked up her blade and reholstered it without another word.


	3. Bad Day

Frostbite Phoenix: Chapter Two 

It had taken a lot of persuasion on Jessie's part, but eventually the gang headed back for Tyson's dojo. He stopped everyone before the door.

"Ok, Gramps is going to be expecting me any moment-"

"So everyone be quiet. We've heard it a thousand times, Tyson." Max finished.

Tyson shrugged and silently opened the door, tiptoeing inside. The others waited outside for the yell and boom, but it didn't come. Wyatt looked at Kai.

"Did I miss something?"

"Tyson should've gotten his ass kicked by now unless he's planning something. The bastard….."

Jessie groaned and rolled her eyes before walking inside. A split second later, a loud "YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" could be heard, followed by lots of slamming and crashing sounds. The others ran inside to find Tyson pinned on the ground by Jessie, who looked about ready to tear his head off. Wyatt laughed.

"I guess I forgot to warn you. Jessie's an amazing martial artist."

Jessie glared at Tyson, who at the moment had his face being mashed into the floor. If looks could kill, he would be dead 10 million times over. Several of the Bladebreakers raise an eyebrow at the sight.

"Mmmmphjldff….."

"Uh, Jessie, you might wanna let Tyson breathe."

Jessie took her foot off of Tyson's head. Tyson gasped for breath.

"HOLY SHIT this girl is good."

Next thing anyone knew, Max and Wyatt were duking it out in the beydish just for the heck of it, and all were surprised to see Wyatt take a victory.

"Not bad."

Wyatt flashed a kawaii smile.

"Thanks!" Kenny looked up from his laptop.

"Who taught you?"

"I did." All eyes were on Jessie, who until now hadn't spoken a word. Kai glanced over at her. That was when Wyatt spoke up.

"After she restored me to health, Jessie taught me everything I know about blading, and she herself is really good."

"How?"

Everyone seemed to be surprised that Kai had said something.

"When Wyatt got hurt in that battle, I took care of him and trained him to blade when SOMEONE WE KNOW wouldn't." She snapped without even opening her eyes. Kai's eyebrow twitched involuntarily, affronted at her comment.

"I DARE you to say that again." He growled in the most threatening tone he had.

"You heard me the first time." She responded coolly.

Wyatt stepped in.

"Guys, knock it off."

Kai glared fiercely at Jessie, who returned it with a glare even more icy than his own.

"Hey, how about Wyatt battles Kai to show him how good he's gotten, huh?" All eyes fell on Tyson. "What?"

Wyatt smiled at Kai.

"C'mon, Kai."

Kai sighed in defeat and pulled out Dranzer, slotting it into the launcher and getting into his bladers' stance. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIPP!"

"Coloroda, attack!"

"Dranzer, counterattack!"

The two blades charged at each other, bombarding one another with lightning-fast hits. Wyatt actually wasn't too bad, but Kai was still at a much more advanced level and eventually landed a hard hit. Wyatt's blade started to wobble. "Coloroda, Rockslide attack!" The center of Wyatt's blade glowed green, then a bit beast appeared. It was an enormous stag with 7-tine antlers with strange markings under its eyes and on its legs. The earth below Wyatt's blade started to crack as Dranzer retreated to avoid falling in.

"Dranzer, Volcano Emission!"

The red phoenix emerged and shrieked before launching the attack. As Earth and Fire forces collided, dust flew up, temporarily blinding the two. It cleared just as Wyatt's blade wobbled to a stop.

"Aw well. Good match." Wyatt said, still wearing a grin on his face.

"Yeah….." The two picked up their blades. Kenny was typing furiously at his laptop, apparently replaying the match.

"For someone of Wyatt's rank, he did really well!"

Wyatt blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Kenny looked over at Jessie. "Any chance we could see your bit beast in action?"

Jessie raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"We'd need a hell of a lot more space than this to hold **my** Devi Dranzer."

Kai looked up in mild interest. "Devi Dranzer?" Wyatt stepped in.

"Yeah, Devi Dranzer is Jessie's Ice phoenix. The thing is **huge**. If I had to guess, roughly 4 ½ stories tall." That was pretty large for a bit beast, there were only a few other bladers that had bit beasts as massive as one on that scale. Tala, Brooklyn, and Robert to name as many as anyone knew about so far. Tyson smirked. "In that case, I challenge Jessie to a battle out at the park."

Jessie rolled her eyes for the millionth time as Tyson readied his launcher.

"Ok Jessie, lets make this a little more interesting."

Jessie raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Go on."

"First off, no holding back, I wanna see you fight with full power."

"And?"

"And the second thing is, how about a bet? If I win, you go out on a date with me."

"And if **I **win, you're in for the ultimate boot camp, and believe me, it will be a hell of a lot more painful than Kai's."

The two loaded their launchers, and Ray called the position of referee.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" The two let loose their blades, Jessie immediately charging head-on at Tyson and ramming into his blade hard. Tyson looked surprised at the force of the blow, but quickly recovered and ordered Dragoon to charge.

"Dragoon, Galaxy Storm!"

"Devi Dranzer, emerge and show him a REAL bit beast!"

The air was suddenly turned into a sub-zero torrent of wind as the Ice phoenix emerged, towering over the battlefield and the spectators. Wyatt was right, Devi Dranzer WAS huge. Unlike Kai's Dranzer, Devi Dranzer was a mix of icy blue, sapphire, silver and black while Dranzer was crimson, gold and white. "Dragoon!" The Wind dragon emerged as well, but the phoenix was much larger in stature. Jessie was surrounded by a tornado of icy-cold wind, her eyes gleaming. It was then that the others realized that Jessie and Devi Dranzer both had the exact same eyes, one gray and one blue. Devi Dranzer encircled Jessie in its enormous wings as the air grew still more frigid.

"Dragoon, full power! Victory Tornado!"

"Devi Dranzer! Full power Ravage Blizzard!"

The Ice phoenix threw back its head, emitting a shrill, blood-chilling war cry before unleashing a massive blizzard, the hail, ice, and snow consuming everything in its path, canceling out Dragoon's tornado and slamming into the dragon with such amazing force that its roar of pain was drowned out by the howling wind that surrounded it. Somewhere in the blizzard, Jessie called it off to divulge Tyson's inert blade.

Several jaws dropped. Even Kai was impressed. Jessie picked up her blade and smirked. "Can't wait until boot camp tomorrow." Tyson whimpered.

"Not bad." Jessie looked over her shoulder. The blizzard had caught someone's attention, of course, who could miss it. Standing behind the Ice phoenix was none other than the Russian Team the Blitzkrieg Boys. "Long time no see, Tala." The redhead smirked.

"Hey Jaye, friends of yours?" Wyatt asked looking at the others.

"Something like that." Tala responded, then he turned to Tyson.

"Bit off more than you could chew, huh?" Jessie smirked.

"That's an understatement."

Jessie introduced Wyatt to her former team, the entire time Kai didn't utter a sound.

This is ridiculous, why am I getting all wound up just because she trained Wyatt and I didn't?

Because he wouldn't have taken that bit beast if you had.

NO. It wasn't my fault, he even said so.

He doesn't want you to blame yourself.

Shit. I just had an argument with myself.

It was going to be a loooooooooooonnnggg day.


	4. The Ultimate Gag

"Hurry up you pathetic wuss!" Jessie yelled at Tyson. The last part of his boot camp was to run 3 miles, and Tyson was dragging himself on the last lap. Finally he crossed the finish line.

"About time." Jessie growled.

* * *

Back inside, it was now 6:30 am. Jessie had gotten Tyson up at 3 am to start training. Her method of waking him up- throwing ice cubes in his bed. Kai was already awake when Jessie came inside. Tyson crawled in about 10 minutes later.

"What did you do?" Kai asked, somewhat shocked.

"First, 100 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, 1 hour of hand-to-hand combat and lastly a 3 mile run."

Kai stared at her.

"Damn, you make my training look like a tea party."

"I'll never complain about Kai's training for as long as I live." Tyson moaned from the floor.

"Are you kidding? That was just what I do for warm-ups!" Jessie said with a smirk.

Tyson just groaned.

* * *

While the Bladebreakers trained in the backyard, Jessie and Wyatt headed off to the park to continue Wyatt's training.

"Ok, let's go." Wyatt said as the two got into their bladers' stances.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIPP!"

The duo launched their blades at exactly the same time, Wyatt trying to put up a defense as Jessie attacked from all sides with amazing speed. On the sidelines, Jessie had set up a video camera which was rigged up to a laptop that would help to break it down and figure out any flaws in either bladers' fight.

"Devi Dranzer, Arctic Cyclone!"

"Coloroda, just like we practiced! Defend with Shield Tremor!"

As the Ice phoenix launched the attack, half power since it was only a test of Wyatt's bit beast's defense move.

The stag stomped all 4 hooves on the ground, creating a tremor but not the shock wave that it was supposed to make as the defense. Devi Dranzer's cyclone collided with Coloroda, badly dazing the buck.

"Grrrr... Coloroda, Call of the Wild!"

"Devi Dranzer, Kamikaze Survivor!"

As the stag bit beast's markings started to glow and it absorbed the rejuvenating effects of the earth to gain strength for a charge, the Ice phoenix surrounded itself with a raging torrent of wind. Coloroda charged with its head down to ram the opponent with its mighty 7-tined antlers. However, the tornado enveloping Devi Dranzer was far to powerful for Coloroda to break through despite numerous attempts to break the barrier.

"Devi Dranzer, Ravage Blizzard!"

Devi Dranzer whipped out its wings to full wingspan, about 37 feet across, throwing off the tornado which immediately died. The phoenix shrieked its centuries-old war cry as it unleashed a massive blizzard, literally freezing Coloroda in its tracks.

"Nice try Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled as Jessie picked up their blades and handed Wyatt his dark green one. Jessie sat down and put the laptop in her lap and started typing furiously, playing the part where Wyatt tried to use the Shield Tremor slow motion, then frame by frame. Beside her, a backpack with spare beyblades and parts sat with anything the two could possibly need for blade modifications. As Wyatt already knew, Jessie's past experiences made her an exceptional beyblade builder and upgrader. The most impressive part was that her blade and spare parts were all custom-made. The thing was, Jessie was the one who had built both hers and his blades, and even though they were completely different models of blades, the parts she made always fit those two blades only, which meant that if one ever went missing and someone else got their hands on it, it would be completely useless.

"There." She said pointing to the screen.

Wyatt looked closer.

"The problem is that your blade and bit beast are sort of tilting. Let me launch Coloroda and I'll see how you need to get it."

Wyatt handed over his blade and Jessie slotted it into her launcher.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIPP!"

Jessie launched Coloroda with slight difficulty, seeing that something was wrong with the blade itself. The weight disk was uneven. When Wyatt had battled Kai, the disk broke.

_Damn Kai._

She wasn't swearing at Kai for the weight disk, but the fact that she blamed him for what happened to Wyatt.

* * *

The 'dynamic duo' (as Tyson had so pathetically dubbed them) returned to the dojo, it was unnaturally silent. Except for giggling coming from inside. Getting suspicious, Jessie cautiously opened the door. In one split second, a water balloon came hurtling at Jessie and hit her in the face, drenching her. The other Bladebreakers looked on with looks saying they knew the pranksters, Daichi and Tyson, were both about to die. While they were in hysterics on the ground, Jessie's eye twitched. Wyatt backed away slowly, knowing that Jessie's incredibly dangerous temper had just been triggered. As she clenched her fists and Devi Dranzer's bond with her started to kick in, the water on her body _froze._ Her eyes started to glow blue as she came after Tyson and Daichi, scaring the crap out of both of them. Literally.

The other Bladebreakers were laughing at Daichi and Tyson who had both wet themselves, Jessie was trying to get the ice out of her hair. Wyatt started laughing as well.

"So, you like jokes, huh?" She muttered under her breath. "This means **war**."

* * *

The next day as the Bladebreakers and Wyatt were at the table, Jessie was trying to force back a smile. She had made everyone sleep in the living room for a reason she wouldn't tell, no matter how much she was prodded.

"What's so funny?" Wyatt asked with a mischievous grin.

"Just wait for it." Jessie got up and walked to the front of the hall.

"TYSON, DAICHI, BREAKFAST!"

The sounds of footsteps were followed by slamming noises and the sounds of god-knows-what going on. A moment later, a hysterical sight made Kai choke on his coffee, and the others went into side-aching hysterics. Tyson shuffled out of the hallway, covered from head to foot in chicken feathers, whipped cream, chocolate and strawberry sauce, nuts, and to everyone's amusement, a cherry on top. In short, he looked like a giant chicken sundae. Daichi came out a second after Tyson drenched in many different colors of paint. He wiped the paint off his face, making everyone crack up all over again. While he had been sleeping, Jessie had drawn –in permanent pen- a goatee, moustache, and an assortment of other things on his face.

There wasn't a single person in the room not cracking up except Jessie who kept a straight face except for a very self satisfied smirk. Both boys walked over to the table and sat down in their chairs, immediately shaking and getting thrown off. As it turned out, rather than going with the classic whoopee cushion, Jessie decided to get creative, no, she hadn'tdonethe classic,she had put joy buzzers on their seats! Everyone started cracking up all over again. By now, most everyone had tears running down their faces from laughter and/or was rolling on the floor, they were laughing so hard.

"Ok guys, that's enough." Jessie said sighing.

She walked over to the kitchen and came back with two plates heaping with pancakes drenched in syrup. Tyson and Daichi dug in immediately, then bolted for the bathroom. Wyatt burst out laughing.

"What did you do?" He spluttered between laughs.

"I rigged the hallway with chicken feathers and sundae toppings and Daichi's door with paint-filled water balloons, drew on Daichi's face with permanent ink, put joy buzzers on their seats, and made baking soda pancakes with soap syrup." She replied calmly.

"The ultimate gag!" Max laughed. "You must be a hoot on April Fools' Day!"

"I try." She said with an innocent smile.

* * *

**Hahahahahahahaha Jessie is the queen of gags!**


	5. The Battle and A Heart Of Gold

Jessie woke up early again and practiced her moves out front as the others started to wake up and come out. They were going to train at the park that day, and she decided to get a head start. The team followed shortly, still snickering at the previous day's events. It had taken Tyson and Daichi hours to wash off all the paint, marker and sundae condiments, so Kai had decided to speed things up and drenched them with the hose, much to everyone's amusement. Now there was a sea in the backyard consisting of soggy chicken feathers and paint.

While Ray and Max did a practice battle, Kenny and Wyatt were trying to tweak Coloroda's defense. From the sidelines, Kai was leaning against a tree watching Jessie, who was sitting on the grass with her back against the trunk of another tree. A stray dog wandered cautiously up to her. Jessie extended her hand and the dog sniffed it. Deciding she was friendly, the dog sat down beside her while Jessie scratched its ears.

"Does that happen often?" He asked Wyatt.

"Oh yeah. It's weird, Jessie has some kind of gift."

"Meaning?"

"She has a thing for animals. I've seen her with wild birds before, she's that good."

Wyatt watched Jessie for a while as well.

As the team kept up their practice, Jessie suddenly tensed. The others didn't seem to notice anything, but the ice phoenix sensed something... or someone... and their presence was making her edgy.

"Wyatt." She whispered to her friend. "Something doesn't feel right."

Almost as if on cue, 4 blades came crashing down on Tyson's and Daichi's blades, which had been in a practice battle.

"Hey, these blades belong to-"

"The Saint Shields!" Tyson finished for Kenny.

Four bladers jumped down from the tree, all of them wearing similar garb. The one in front with the black and red hair and jade-green eyes smirked.

"It's been a while, Tyson."

"What do you want Ozuma!"

"You know our mission." He stated point-blank.

"You're not getting our bit beasts without a fight!"

Ozuma shook his head.

"It's not your bit beasts we're after." He pointed to Jessie and Wyatt. "We want theirs."

"Over my dead body!" Jessie growled.

"That could be arranged." Mariam said with a snide grin.

"Bring it on, wuss." Jessie said with an equally malicious smirk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, guys." Wyatt stated. "You don't know who you're up against."

It was then that Dunga noticed Wyatt.

"You!" He shouted in shock of seeing the boy he'd battled again.

Wyatt shot him an uncharacteristic smirk.

"Yep. And this time I really know how to blade."

Jessie whipped out her blade and launcher.

"You want our bit beasts, then you have to get through them first."

Wyatt followed suit and got into his bladers' stance.

"And we'll take on your entire team to prove it." He finished.

The Saint Shields were all taken aback by the challenge, then got into their bladers' stances.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIPP!"

All 6 bladers launched at the same time, Wyatt starting the attack while Jessie covered him.

"Coloroda, attack pattern 3S!"

The emerald blade charged into Joseph's blade, ramming it clear out of the battlefield.

"My turn." Jessie growled as she and Mariam shot death glares at one another.

"Devi Dranzer, Arctic Cyclone!"

"Sharkrash, Abyss Fire!"

As Mariam's shark bit beast launched a fire attack, the Ice phoenix unleashed a massive torrent of wind and ice, bombarding Sharkrash with ice crystals and fierce, gale force winds, blowing the attack away with amazing force.

"Wyatt, get ready for a team attack!" Jessie shouted over the roar of the wind.

Kenny readied Dizzi, eager to see the stats on their team attacks.

"Coloroda, Devi Dranzer, together! Arctica Landslide!" They shouted together.

Wyatt's stag Coloroda leapt up from its bit chip, followed by Devi Dranzer, and the remaining Saint Shields found themselves staring the legendary Ice Phoenix in the face.

"ATTACK!" Wyatt and Jessie shouted together.

As Devi Dranzer unleashed a blizzard, Coloroda slammed its hooves onto the ground, causing debris and earth to go everywhere, merging with the blizzard. Devi Dranzer shrieked as it threw the attack at Sharkrash, the debris and energy surrounding Coloroda as the stag charged, ramming Sharkrash with such power that the shark was thrown clear out of the arena and lodged into a tree 15 feet away. Jessie turned to Ozuma, eyes fierce and wild.

"Devi Dranzer, attack!"

The Ice Phoenix charged at Ozuma's bit beast as it disappeared.

_What the-_

Jessie looked around frantically for his Flash Leopard as Devi Dranzer was hit by an unseen force. Wyatt was busy trying to cover her, so he was of no help.

"How do you expect to beat something you can't even see?" Ozuma remarked smugly.

"I'm not going to use my eyes..." Jessie murmured before closing her eyes.

As she focused, the surrounding noise seemed to go silent as she concentrated on Devi Dranzer. Her past 'training' had given her supersharp senses, and now it was being put to the test.

"To the left!" She yelled with her eyes still closed.

Devi Dranzer bolted left, hitting something.

"Go right, then backwards!"

The phoenix obeyed, hitting Flash Leopard much to Ozuma's shock.

"Now attack with Ravage Blizzard!"

Devi Dranzer retracted itself into the smallest ball it could before expanding to its full height and wingspan as the blizzard came shooting out of it. Before Ozuma knew it, Flash Leopard was out.

It was now Wyatt's turn to go into the offense mode. Dunga was starting to get nervous.

"Coloroda, attack!"

"Vortex Ape, evade!"

The pine green blade started attacking from all angles, every now and then getting a hit.

"How can you possibly be here? I thought I finished you off!" Dunga shouted bewildered at Wyatt.

"Call this payback!"

Jessie's mind started to race.

_Him? He was the one that hurt Wyatt?_

Jessie shook herself out of it, feeling a deep burning somewhere inside of her.

"Coloroda, Tectonic Earthshake!"

"Vortex Ape, Spark Hammer!"

This was what proved to be the mistake. As the earth below the blades started to crack and shake, the ape bit beast threw out a massive wave of electricity. Unfortunately, Coloroda's antlers were just like lightning rods and attracted the charge, sending thousands of volts through the bit beast, which also meant that Wyatt got a charge as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wyatt!"

The attack ended, making Wyatt collapse. To everyone's surprise, it was Kai that caught Wyatt before he hit the ground.

For a second or two, Jessie stood there with a shocked look on her face, the wind from her phoenix's previous attack blowing her hair in her face, then her look contorted into an expression of the purest fury.

Jessie whirled around to face Dunga, eyes glowing blue.

"DEVI DRANZER, WHITEOUT STORM FULL POWER!"

Devi Dranzer started to glow blue as it started to grow, strengthened by Jessie's rage. When it stopped growing, it was a colossal 7 stories high!

"ATTAAAAAACCCKKKK!"

The bit beast suddenly unleashed an immense storm of ice, wind, snow and hail. Dunga yelled as the raging torrent destroyed his blade, winning the match. Turning back to Wyatt, who still lay in Kai's arms, Jessie knelt down beside him and took Wyatt as the others ran over. He was only unconscious, but Coloroda had been badly damaged. Devi Dranzer shrunk down to the size of a large falcon and flew over to Wyatt, letting a few tears slide off its beak and revive him. His eyes opened, then he sat up.

"Thanks..." He muttered rubbing his sore head.

"It was Dunga that you were battling when..._ it_ happened?" Jessie asked quietly.

"Yeah..." Wyatt murmured while Kai and Ray helped him to his feet.

"The person to blame for the damn cyber bit beast is Dr. B." Kai growled.

"I know," Jessie said quietly. Her bangs were hanging win her face, shadowing her eyes, making her give off very dark vibes. "I already got him."

Without another word, she walked away.

"Geez Wyatt, how do you stand her?" Tyson asked with a tone of haughtiness.

"She's had a rough past..." Wyatt immediately shut up. "I've said too much already."

"We promise not to tell anyone."

Wyatt sighed.

"It started when we were kids. Jessie and I were about 4 years old and were best friends. I don't know why or who sent Jessie to the Abbey, but the night before she left, I gave her the nickname Jaye. That's why she never lets anyone else call her that. I stayed with my family while she was experimented on at the Abbey. Eventually, as she got older and became more and more popular as an experiment to test, she became immune."

Wyatt stared at the ground.

"Since she couldn't be used as an experiment... They made her a prostitute." He said in a choked whisper.

The team gasped as Wyatt continued.

"I sent Jaye hundreds of letters, but she never got any of them. Years passed, and I wasn't sure if she even remembered me anymore. That was when I got sent to that boarding school where I met Kai. When I lost it at the battle with that cyber bit beast, the news got to the Abbey, and Jaye heard it. She did remember me, and she broke out. At the hospital, I was being completely neglected. Jaye came to visit me, and when she saw this she returned that night and broke me out.

"She took care of me, slowly nursing me back to health. She worked like crazy at 4 jobs to support the two of us. When I was well enough to beyblade again, she taught me everything I know. One particular training session I remember quite well was the one where I got Coloroda."

He pulled a necklace out of his shirt. It was a bronze arrowhead with a stag's head carved into it.

"Jaye gave me this, and one battle that I was losing somehow brought Coloroda from this to my blade."

Tyson cocked his head.

"Yeah, but why do you like her so much? She's even colder than Kai."

"Her past made her like that, but she's really a very caring and selfless person. She would give her life to protect anyone she cared about, but she's just afraid to open up to anyone other than me. Afraid to be hurt again... It's hard for her to open up, and you really have to work at it to earn her trust. On the outside, she's sort of dark, but under all that is a heart of gold." He said with a smile.

"You earn her trust, and you can see who she really is."

That night, Jessie was sitting up on the roof, thinking.

_Wyatt... I can't stand this..._

What was really bothering the Ice phoenix was how she had met face-to-face the person responsible for starting the battle that made her best and only friend lose his mind.

"Jaye?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Wyatt standing behind her. He came over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah..." She muttered, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You're lying."

Jessie, er, Jaye sighed in defeat.

I'm still thinking about... you know..."

"Yeah..." Wyatt said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Don't let it bother you, it's done and over with."

Jaye didn't respond, just rested her folded arms on her knees. Wyatt lifted her chin to face him, gazing deeply into her tortured, 2-colored eyes. Just looking at those gray and blue eyes, one could see unhealing pain, torture, and the deepest of suffering, but in them was a spirit that refused to be broken. He leaned in as Jaye let her legs dangle over the edge of the roof. The gap closed as Wyatt placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Wyatt's hands rested around hers. Little did they know that a presence behind them saw the whole thing before disappearing over the edge.


	6. Tag Team Face Off and Unwanted Visitors

Jessie sighed as she looked out at the setting sun. It had been another day from training at the park, and at the present moment, she was sitting under a tree with a tuckered-out Wyatt asleep on the grass next to her, his head resting in her lap as she subconsciously stroked his hair.

_He's so cute when he sleeps._ She thought with a half smile.

Wyatt had been the only person in her life that had ever shown her any kindness, and she back. Although they were almost opposites, they still thought of each other like boyfriend and girlfriend. Though Jessie herself was there in reality, her thoughts were wandering as they often did through memories, thoughts, and anything else in mind. An idea sparked a flame in her imagination. Pulling a black notebook and a pen out of her pocket, she started to write. Just as she was finished, Wyatt stirred in his sleep and woke up.

"Hey sleepy head." She said with a rare smile.

Wyatt yawned and stretched from his position.

"How long was I out?" He asked sleepily.

"Only about an hour or so." She replied as she put her pen and notebook back in her pocket. "C'mon, we should be getting back now."

Wyatt gave her a mock pouting face.

"Aw, do we have to go?" He whined playfully.

"Not unless you wanna spend the night here." She replied with a smirk.

Wyatt gave her a feigned disappointed look and sat upright. Jessie got up as well, but as she did she failed to notice a small black notebook fall out of her back pocket. Wyatt picked it up and put it in his pocket. He'd seen Jessie writing in it many a time, but he never knew what she was saying in there. As they walked back home, Wyatt was mentally planning a place to read the notebook.

While Jessie was inside getting ready to go to bed, Wyatt was outside sitting on the porch reading the notebook. Much to his surprise, it was filled with amazing poetry based mostly on sorrow, pain, and tragic love.

"What are you doing out here Wyatt?"

Wyatt jumped at the question, but looked over his shoulder at the person in the doorway and replied with, "Take a guess Kai."

Kai was standing there leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his bare chest; apparently he was ready to hit the hay soon as well.

"You wanna sit down?"

Kai just shrugged and sat down beside Wyatt.

"I picked up Jessie's notebook from the ground..."

"Mind reading some?"

----

Kai sat there, slightly dumbfounded.

"I know; I never knew she could write like that either." Wyatt murmured.

Kai said nothing and stared out at the sky. Wyatt looked over at Kai, who had closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the wall. The Fire phoenix had changed a lot since the last time Wyatt had seen him in more ways than one. For one thing, he was taller and his hair had gotten longer. More prominent details, such as his more muscular frame and fiery crimson eyes, were what really caught Wyatt's attention, mainly his eyes. He'd always known them to be cold and unfeeling, but they seemed even emptier than before.

"Am I really that interesting to look at?"

Wyatt jumped at Kai's sudden question.

"Uh..."

Kai shrugged it off. For a few minutes they sat there in silence, then Kai broke it by asking, "What do you think of her?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think of Jessie?" He repeated slightly differently.

"It's kinda hard to put into words... but I guess the easiest way to say it is that I'm crazy about her."

Kai smirked.

"You kissed her yet?"

"KA-AIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Wyatt whined blushing about 5 shades of red.

"Well have you?"

"Maybe..."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He admitted in a rather embarrassed tone.

"That's nothing to be discomfited about."

"How come you're suddenly so interested in what I've been up to?"

Kai didn't respond.

"No reason, I guess."

Wyatt shrugged and got up.

"You comin' inside?"

"Not yet."

Wyatt went back inside, leaving Kai to his thoughts.

* * *

It was getting late as clouds rolled in and started to rain down on the sleepy city. Although the Granger residence appeared quiet, it wasn't so in all places. Wyatt was tossing and turning in his bed as the rain turned into a thunderstorm, bringing back a very bad reminiscence. 

_Dream_

_14-year-old Wyatt Slovak lay motionless on his hospital bed, trying to drown out the sounds of the raging thunderstorm outside by preoccupying his mind. It did nothing to calm the panic building up inside of him, and since his mental steadiness was still highly unstable, the nerve-wracking storm was making it worse._

_CRASH!_

"AHH!"

Wyatt sat up with a start, beads of sweat running down his neck and chest. He looked frantically around his bedroom to see he was not in the hospital like he'd thought. Outside, rain was falling heavily against the windows. It wasn't often that he had nightmares, let alone ones that had him waking up in a cold sweat.

"Wyatt?" He jumped at the sudden question then looked to the door to see Jessie standing there in the doorway with a worried look on her face. Wyatt breathed a sigh of relief.

"I heard you scream from my room, are you alright?" She asked, concern hinting in her tone.

"Yeah... It was just a nightmare..."

Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"_Just_ a nightmare? Considering you're sweating, clutching the sheet and you yelled when you woke up, I'd say you're a little off."

Wyatt sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"There's no fooling you."

**CRASH!**

Wyatt jumped at the sound of the thunder crashing outside. Jessie walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to Wyatt.

"Flashbacks?" She murmured.

"Yeah..."

"Scoot over."

Wyatt moved over, giving Jessie enough room to sit down behind him so that she had Wyatt sitting in her lap. He rested his head against the side of her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him, one hand gently stroking his hair. Softly, she started to sing.

"_Do you remember the days that have long since gone,_

_We were always together, saw hope with each dawn,_

_We were carefree and happy, so oblivious to life_

_What really went on, now we know strife_

_Times have changed and we have too,_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_We're older and wiser and more distant too,_

_Still I have this strange feeling each time I see you  
I've known you as a friend but not in this way,_

_Why can't I speak whenever you say_

_Anything at all, it makes me weak in the knees_

_Almost like I was on a ship thrown by stormy seas_

_I wonder how it came to be true,_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_How did this happen? I just can't conceive_

_What is going and now I've started to believe_

_That this feeling is more than what I perceived_

_But these feelings of denial are forever through,_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_What can I do to make you mine?_

_I've fallen so hard, so fast, it's time_

_What did I say? What did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_I cannot pretend_

_That we can still be friends_

_Everything's changed, we never knew,_

_How did I fall in love with you?_"

Jessie looked down at Wyatt to see that he'd fallen asleep in her arms, and his breathing had returned to normal. She smiled and pulled the sheet around them and soon drifted off.

* * *

It was morning again, but it was still raining outside. The wind and lightning had gone away, but it was still pouring outside. The others were up to their usual antics inside the dojo, but Jessie was conspicuously absent. 

"Hey, where the heck is Jessie?" Hilary asked after a while.

"She's outside." Wyatt answered like it was no big deal.

"In this weather! She must be crazy!"

"Look outside if you don't believe it."

Tyson, Hilary and Ray looked out the window to see Jessie outside practicing with her blade. The mud made it extremely hard to keep her balance, but that was probably the point. The center of her blade started to glow ice blue as Devi Dranzer emerged, but had intentionally scaled itself down to the size of a large dog. Over the sound of the rain hitting the windows, none of them could hear what she yelled, but Devi Dranzer started to glow blue as the rain falling around her froze into ice crystals and levitated in midair.

"Whoa, guys check this out!" Tyson said to the others.

The rest of the team looked out the window as the ice crystals sharpened into spikes and formed a tornado around Jessie, sending the attack careening at the target cans in front of her, tearing them to shreds of aluminum.

"Jessie's been practicing that move for ages. I think it's a new addition to Devi Dranzer's Whiteout Storm attack, but I'm not completely sure. Maybe it's a new attack or something." Wyatt explained.

* * *

Jessie finally came back inside after about an hour or two, soaking wet, but looking very self-satisfied. Little did she know, the day would change drastically. 

As the rain started to die down and the Bladebreakers were anticipating going outside, Jessie's thoughts were elsewhere. Something didn't seem quite right, and Jessie's instincts had never been wrong before.

**Something's not right, Devi.**

_I know. But whatever it is, it's nothing we can't handle._

**Yeah…..**

After what felt like an eternity, the rain finally let up.

"YES!" Tyson yelled as he ran out the door.

Jessie followed as the others went outside, but that bad feeling kept nagging her at the back of her mind, and it was getting stronger….

* * *

The team wandered down to the park, accompanied by the scent of wet dirt. It was still slippery and muddy on the ground, much to Tyson's disgruntlement. 

"Great, how are we supposed to practice in this!"

Jessie pulled out her blade and aimed the bit chip at the ground.

"Devi Dranzer, Ravage Blizzard!"

The bit chip glowed blue as frigid wind and ice shot out of the blade, coating a large area in a thick sheet of ice. She pocketed the blade and smirked at Tyson, who was staring at the sheet of ice that covered nearly 20 square feet of land.

"Can we get this on or what?"

In only a matter of minutes, Wyatt had beaten both Max and Ray and was about ready to take on Tyson when another blade leapt into the arena. The others looked to where the blade had come from to see the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Hey guys!" Tyson greeted them.

The blade in the battle ring returned to Tala as Jessie was loading Devi Dranzer into the launcher. (**A/N: I gave Wolborg 3 new attacks and the others too later on**)

"So, who wants a go?" She asked with a smirk.

"I haven't seen you blade in a while, I might as well." Tala said stepping forward.

The two got into their bladers' stances.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIPP!"

The two let loose their blades into the ice arena, both immediately going into attack mode.

"Devi Dranzer, attack pattern 19Z!"

"Wolborg, evade!"

Devi Dranzer started darting in just about every direction imaginable, striking an unsuspecting Wolborg with incredible force and speed. Despite the wolf's attempts to elude the Ice phoenix's attacks, Wolborg was taking a hard hitting.

"Wolborg, Iceberg Deepfreeze!"

"Devi Dranzer, Ravage Blizzard!"

As both blades were surrounded by wind and ice, the area around them was starting to turn into what looked like an Arctic tundra. A wolf's howl was joined by a phoenix's war cry as the bit beasts unleashed their attacks, ice clashing with ice and causing a blast of freezing cold wind. Through the snow and ice blowing through the air, it appeared that no one blader had done any more damage than the other.

"Wolborg, attack!"

"Devi Dranzer, attack!"

The blades continued to clash as clouds overhead threatened rain again. Neither Wolborg nor Devi Dranzer was showing any signs of backing out, only making them clash harder.

"Wolborg, Novae Rog!"

"Devi Dranzer, just like we practiced! Whiteout Storm Ice Age Attack!"

As Wolborg emerged from its bit chip, Devi Dranzer followed suit as it readied to unleash its newly-improved final attack.

"ATTACK!" They both yelled in unison.

Both ice bit beasts charged at one another, preparing for the final attack. As Wolborg was surrounded by a torrent of ice and snow, Devi Dranzer was consumed in a massive whirlwind of snow, ice, and freezing cold air. The Ice phoenix emitted one final war cry as the two bit beasts collided in a raging blizzard. The resulting collision caused an explosion of snow and ice. When it cleared, neither blade was spinning.

"WHOA……" Tyson gawked.

The two picked up their blades.

"Good match." They both said as they shook hands.

It was Tyson and Wyatt's turn now, and by the look of it, Wyatt would have a slight advantage from the numerous times that he and Jessie had spent practicing using an ice arena in training.

"Wait. How about we make this more interesting?" Tyson interrupted.

"How so?"

"Let's make this a team battle, you and Jessie vs. me and Daichi."

Wyatt looked to Jessie, who responded by slotting Devi Dranzer into the launcher.

"Let's do this."

As the two teams readied their blades, the others looked on in interest. Daichi and Tyson were a very tough team to beat, but then again, they had only seen Wyatt and Jessie use their team attack once. They didn't even know how many they had, let alone how much power could go into one attack.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIPP!"

The two teams both let rip their blades, Jessie leaping in to attack Daichi without so much as a second of hesitation. Tyson and Wyatt went head-to-head as Daichi was trying to keep up with Jessie's lightning-fast attacks.

"Gaia Dragoon, attack!"

"Devi Dranzer, counter-offensive!"

Meanwhile, Wyatt was actually starting to overpower Tyson with Coloroda's amazing attack force.

"Dragoon, Galaxy Storm!"

"Coloroda, Tectonic Earthshake!"

The Wind dragoon emerged from its bit chip as Wyatt's Earth stag did the same, preparing to unleash the attack. At full size from antler tip to hoof was roughly the size of Dragoon at 5 ½ stories tall. Since the bladers were rarely able to use their bit beasts at full power, most of them attained a size of anywhere from 3 to 4 ½ stories tall. As Dragoon launched its wind attack, Coloroda reared up and slammed its hooves onto the ground, causing an earthquake in the battle arena that was so massive it nearly threw off Jessie and Daichi, who at the moment were clashing like crazy.

"Gaia Dragoon, Great Cutter Attack!"

"Devi Dranzer, Arctic Cyclone!"

The Ice phoenix came shooting out of its bit chip followed closely by a raging torrent of sub-zero wind. Gaia Dragoon roared as the ice attack froze it in its tracks, literally, leaving only its head unfrozen. Wyatt and Tyson's bit beasts had already finished their attacks and were regrouping with their partners. Tyson's Dragoon managed to break the ice holding Gaia Dragoon as Coloroda rejoined Devi Dranzer.

"Dragoon, Gaia Dragoon, Twin Tornado Attack!" Tyson and Daichi yelled in unison.

"Devi Dranzer, Coloroda, Tempest Seismic!" Wyatt and Jessie yelled back.

The two dragons reared up as they launched the dual tornado attack, while Devi Dranzer merged with Coloroda much to everyone's surprise. As the tornadoes came careening at the stag/phoenix bit beast, it charged, beating its enormous wings creating a whirlwind filled with debris of earth, rock and ice. The twin tornadoes did very little to hurt it as Wyatt and Jessie's fused bit beast rammed into the dragons with amazing force, slamming both of their blades clear out of the battle arena. Devi Dranzer came away from Coloroda and both retreated to the confinements of their bit chips. All eyes were on Jessie and Wyatt, who both had a triumphant smile on their faces. All 4 bladers picked up their blades (with the exception of Jessie, whose blade returned to her by ramping off a piece of debris into her hand) and shook hands. All of the sudden, they heard someone clapping behind them.

"Not bad, not bad at all."

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and scowled. It was none other than the BEGA Team minus Brooklyn and…..

"What do you want Boris!" Tala demanded.

Wyatt looked over at Jessie, who backed away a bit.

"I want to take back what is rightfully mine." He said looking at Jessie.

Wyatt stepped protectively in front of her.

"Over my dead body." He growled.

"That could be arranged." One silver-haired boy said with a smirk.

"You want her and you have to go through me." Wyatt growled.

"And me." Tyson said stepping in front of Jessie.

"You'll have to go through all of us."

Boris scowled as all of the bladers stepped in to Jessie's defense. Well, all of them except Kai. Jessie silently slotted Devi Dranzer into her launcher.

"I don't think you hear me. I'm not going until I get what's mine." Boris stated.

"You think you own me." A voice said from the back of the group.

Everyone turned to look at Jessie. Her head was down just a bit, making her bangs shadow her eyes in a way that made her look dangerous and dark. She looked up, her gray eye showing through the shadows and gleaming. "If you think I'm just some possession to be owned you need to think again." She held up Devi Dranzer as the bit chip flashed blue. "And I don't think Devi Dranzer would be too happy with this either."

Boris smirked.

"Don't you mean Black Dranzer?"

Jessie's eyes widened as she lowered her blade.

"LIAR!" She yelled, eyes starting to glow blue.

The others moved back as her blade started to glow.

"Now, now. Lets not get hasty. Tell you what. Battle one of my team and if you win, you never hear from me again. If not, you belong to me."

"Deal." She growled as her blade and eyes stopped glowing.

It wound up being Jessie vs. Garland. The two bladers got into their stances in front of the battle arena. Jessie shot Garland a dark glare.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP!"

* * *

**Bwahahahaha cliffhanger! Important Note: All bit beasts have 3 or 4 attacks, so I gave everyone else who only had one another 1 or 2 attacks, maybe 3.**

**BTW, I wrote the Twelve Roses poem and the song Jessie sang, and they're mine, so back off! (glares darkly)**


	7. The Four Winds

_It wound up being Jessie vs. Garland. The two bladers got into their stances in front of the battle arena. Jessie shot Garland a dark glare._

_"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIPP!"

* * *

_

Both bladers let rip their blades onto the ice arena, Jessie immediately taking her advantage of being on the ice by the horns. Since her Devi Dranzer Strata blade was intentionally designed to blade in very harsh conditions, especially on Devi Dranzer's home field with ice, she had a much better sense of balance and moved far more gracefully than Garland.

"Devi Dranzer, attack!"

"Appollon, counter-offense!"

The two blades charged at one another, but because of Jessie's advantage, Devi Dranzer was landing far more hits and with greater force. Garland was starting to get frustrated, but Boris had a smirk on his face.

"Ever wonder why your Devi Dranzer is so powerful? So perfect?"

"Shut up!" Jessie growled.

The bit chip on Jessie's blade, which was glowing ice blue, suddenly pulsed black.

"Devi Dranzer, Ravage Blizzard!"

"Appollon, Thunder Sonic Attack!"

The two blades were engulfed in the element of their bit beasts' natural force as they charged at each other again and again, clashing with all the force they had and every last shred of passion that was contained in their masters. The swirling winds of arctic proportions were causing Appollon to dramatically slow down from the slow-working effects of frostbite.

"I know you want to know what makes your Devi Dranzer so powerful." Boris said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Jessie yelled back again.

Devi Dranzer's bit chip started to pulse again as Jessie's anger started to get the better of her. Boris reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Jessie's eyes widened when he opened his hand to reveal none other than Black Dranzer.

"Surprised?" He smirked.

Jessie narrowed her eyes in hatred.

"Devi Dranzer, FINISH THIS!"

The bit chip suddenly glowed bright enough to illuminate the entire arena as the Ice phoenix emerged from the confinements of its bit chip and emitted a shrill war cry.

"NOW!"

The center of the Black Dranzer blade in Boris's hand glowed a furious red as the Dark phoenix emerged, slamming right into Devi Dranzer's face and fusing with him.

"Devi Dranzer!"

All the while that Jessie was distracted, Garland had made Appollon attack the Ice phoenix, and now Jessie's blade was wobbling dangerously. Jessie fell to one knee from the intense pain, surrounded by a black aura from Black Dranzer.

"Jessie!" Wyatt yelled.

Jessie's eyes shot open, glowing black. A dark whirlwind surrounded her, encasing the Ice phoenix in a torrent of black wind. Boris laughed, loudly and derisively.

"See how you like that little flashback!" He taunted.

"Jessie, don't listen to him!" Wyatt yelled over the wind.

"Devi Dranzer! Help me!"

Kai's eyes widened. Those last two words struck a familiar memory in the Fire phoenix's mind.

_Flashback_

_Kai watched from the sidelines in horror as Wyatt yelled out, clutching his head._

_"Help me!"_

Kai snapped back into reality. An image of Wyatt in the position where he was clutching his head flashed in front of Jessie, who was calling out helplessly to her Devi Dranzer to help her.

"Stop it!" He yelled, making heads turn as he whipped out Dranzer and launched it into the arena.

"Dranzer, end this **now**!" He commanded, eyes blazing.

The royal blue blade shot forward engulfed in flames and rammed both blades clear out of the arena. The torrent around Jessie died away, and a soft, ice-blue glow replaced the black on her bit chip. Devi Dranzer emerged, surrounding its mistress in its enormous wings. Jessie fell to her knees, silent tears falling down her face, freezing into tiny ice crystals mid cheek. Kai glared at the retreating BEGA Team until they were out of sight while Wyatt ran to Jessie's side and held her protectively in his arms, loving her back to herself. Jessie was pretty beat up from the battle, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

"It's alright Jessie…." Wyatt crooned, stroking her hair affectionately.

"I think we'd better come back later…" Tala murmured to his team, who nodded and followed their leader home.

For a while, it was silent except for the sounds of the soft wind blowing.

* * *

Things only seemed to go from bad to worse for Jessie. Her injuries refused to heal thanks to some of Black Dranzer's handiwork, and she was suffering significantly, it seemed like she was only worsening with every passing hour. She had lost all strength to blade, and one attempt to do so the day after the incident had caused her to nearly fall into a coma from the level of pain it had caused. She _never_ allowed anyone besides Wyatt to touch her, and when she had gotten a hand on the shoulder, it had surprised her so much that her firstreaction was to roundhouse the person in the face, when it had turned out to be Tyson. The team had entered a tournament several weeks ago, and Jessie was in no condition to be battling. It was sort of a friendly contest between the teams that would be competing in the World Tournament, just to get an idea of what the opposition would be like. The day of the tournament arrived, and Jessie was **not** happy about missing it.

"Jessie, you are in no shape to be fighting, especially against opponents in full health." Wyatt lectured her when she tried to get up.

"But-" She had started to protest, but Wyatt would have none of it.

She had pouted when Wyatt had been right about her condition, though Jessie denied having anything wrong with her. The team left without her and branched off into their separate teams, Kai with the Blitzkrieg Boys, Ray with the White Tigers X, and Max with the All Starz. Wyatt had stayed with Tyson, Daichi, Hilaryand Kenny on the BBA Revolution team. Jessie had forced herself to get up and go into the living room where she could watch the tournament on the TV so she could at least see what her competition would look like, assuming she got back up on her own two feet to battle again. She sighed as the first 3 pairs of teams were called up to battle. The first sets of teams were Blitzkrieg Boys vs. All Starz, BBA Revolution vs. Barthez's Battalion, and the BEGA Team vs.- Jessie gasped. It was her old team, North Wind. Jessie had been the team captain years ago, and she recognized each team member and remembered each bit beast. Caleb had Devi Dragoon (Storm) Tayina had Devi Driger (Fire), Jason had Devi Dralyx (Shadow/Wind), and Gavin had Devi Draciel (Earth). By the look of it, they still hadn't replaced Jessie as team captain. She smirked as Tayina was called up to battle Ming-Ming.

_Pfft._

Like Ming-Ming stood a chance. Tayina was very tricky, and usually left her opponents baffled at her one and the same techniques. All of them originating from what Jessie had taught her. She had taught all of them to blade, they wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for her. As for the others, Gavin was all about ripping his opponents apart with amazing speed, Caleb used his bit beast's immense attack strength, and Jason, well, there were 2 things about him. His Devi Dralyx was a descendent from Dralyxaedra, the Fire dragon that belonged to a former World Champion, Taylia Calov. Jason specialized in incredible Special Attacks, including the one called Midnight Tango. Jessie kept on watching as Tayina beat the crap out of Ming-Ming's Venus, Tala beat Max's Draciel, and Daichi pulled off a victory against Claude. The next round was Kai vs. Rick, Gavin vs. Garland, and Wyatt vs. Aaron. Jessie smiled when Wyatt's picture and stats appeared. In the picture, Wyatt was winking at the camera with a cute smile, his launcher in one hand and ripcord in the other.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPP!"

A sudden dark feeling flickered in Jessie's instinctive mind. Something was wrong, and Jessie's instincts were never wrong. Trying to remain calm, Jessie forced herself to relax, something she rarely did anyway, healthy or not. Gavin was tearing Garland to pieces with his almost invisible speed, making Jessie smirk. It had taken her ages to get each of them to find their specialty in their blading, but it was worth it. That dark feeling was growing though, despite Jessie seeing Wyatt pull off a victory with a spectacular counterattack on Miguel.

_Devi, something's wrong, very wrong. I can feel it._

**Me too Jessie.**

As the tournament continued and more and more teams got the chance to show off their skills, Jessie was becoming more and more worried as the BBA Revolution team got closer to facing the BEGA Team.

**_Go to them._** A dark, wheezy voice cawed in her mind.

_Black Dranzer!_

_**Go to them.**_ He said once more before fading away.

**Something's definitely wrong.**

Before the BBA Revolution faced the BEGA Team, the North Wind, now renamed the Four Winds, would face them one more time. Jessie forced herself to her feet, but yelled out when a sharp pain shot up her left leg.

_Dammit._ _Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit…_

As hard as Jessie tried, her injured body was protesting loudly against her stubborn attempts to get up and go.

_Devi Dranzer, help me…._

She suddenly felt a surging energy shoot through her, but it evoked her wounds, making pain scream from every nerve in her battered body. Gritting her teeth, Jessie forced herself out the door and into a run, trying to ignore the intense pain that erupted from every square inch on her body.

* * *

Meanwhile, it didn't take long for Gavin to tear Crusher apart with his lightning-speed movements. Thanks to his old team captain's know-how about blades, it spun even faster than the speed of sound. Tayina pulled off a tie with Julia, Caleb just barely lost to Garland, and Jason was crushed by Mystel. It was now the BBA Revolution vs. the BEGA Team, and Tyson had to drop out from too much celebratory eating, leaving someone else to face Brooklyn in the final round. It wasn't long before Kenny got his ass kicked past Pluto with no effort needed by Raul. Daichi had managed to put up more of a fight, but still only managed a tie with Mystel. Wyatt took a deep breath as he prepared to face Brooklyn at the dish. He displayed a very intimidating smirk on his face, making Wyatt all the more passionate about winning. Both bladers loaded their launchers and got into their stances as the countdown commenced.

* * *

Still running, Jessie was on the last 10 blocks, out of breath and in severe pain from the effort required to keep running. Something inside was telling her that whatever was causing her instinctive protectiveness of her friends to go crazy, it was already starting to happen. Still, she just couldn't push herself to go any faster, as she was already in full sprint. She knew how she could summon the strength to do it, but she knew that the consequences would not be good._Please be ok, Wyatt…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Wyatt was losing badly to Brooklyn, who was finishing him off slowly and painfully for his own amusement.

"Coloroda, Rockslide!" Wyatt yelled, wincing at the effort.

The stag bit beast reared up for the attack, but was rammed hard by Zeus in the front. Wyatt yelled out in pain and fell to his knees, making Brooklyn smirk.

"Zeus, finish this. King of Darkness!"

As the mighty Dark bit beast readied the attack, an ice-blue streak came hurtling at it and slammed right into Zeus head-on. Whatever it was, the thing had been moving so fast that it had left the wind behind it eating its dust. Wyatt gasped when he looked up and saw Devi Dranzer. He looked over his shoulder to see Jessie standing in the entrance of the tunnel leading onto the field. She was still severely injured, but nonetheless she looked furious. Even from there, Wyatt could see her two-toned eyes blazing in vehemence.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" She snarled at Zeus, eyes ablaze same as Devi Dranzer.

The Four Winds team gasped. Their team captain was back! Brooklyn smirked at Wyatt.

"How cute, your little girlfriend is standing up for you." He sneered, calling back Zeus who had already slammed Coloroda clear out of the dish.

Wyatt picked up his damaged blade while Jessie took his place on the platform, calling back Devi Dranzer into her waiting hand. The Four Winds helped Wyatt down from the platform, but he was not going to let Jessie battle in her condition.

"Don't try to stop her." Gavin said quietly with his eyes closed and arms folded.

Wyatt looked at him strangely.

"Why not? She can't battle like that!"

"She can, and she will."

Another weird look from Wyatt.

"Trying to stop Jessie from blading, well, your chances would be better trying to stop the wind from blowing. Beyblading isn't just something she's good at, it's in her blood and soul. You can't break that iron spirit that lives inside of her. It would kill her to try and take beyblading away from her."

Wyatt said nothing as the countdown started again.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPP!"

Both bladers let rip their blades into the dish, Jessie immediately paling when Zeus hit Devi Dranzer, hard. Brooklyn had a smirk on his face again, he would finish this as slowly and painfully as possible.

"This will be interesting."

As the battle raged on, Brooklyn was astounded to see that Jessie was still holding out despite her severe injuries and weakening state.

"Devi Dranzer, Ravage Blizzard!" She yelled, trying to cover up a grimace.

Her blade was surrounded by a blizzard, but compared to the typical, overwhelming force that it more often than not had, this one was feeble to say the least. Zeus easily evaded the attack and rammed Devi Dranzer, but not hard enough to win the match. However, Jessie's blade was starting to wobble dangerously. A searing pain suddenly shot through her head, making her yell out in pain. Black Dranzer was messing with her head again.

"She can't hold out much longer!" Wyatt yelled.

Jessie suddenly closed her eyes and stood absolutely still, face contorted into an expression of pain, but nonetheless she was focusing on something. Caleb gasped.

"She's doing it…."

"What? What's she doing?" Wyatt demanded.

"The reason our team is so powerful is because whenever the blader reaches a state of absolute focus like what Jessie is doing now, we can tap into a much stronger source of energy, called the Inner Power. If Jessie can reach that absolute focus, she could tear Brooklyn apart with no effort at all. If she pulls off that attack, she'll win."

Wyatt looked back and sighed.

_C'mon Jessie, you can do it…

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Jessie's mind was in inner turmoil. Black Dranzer was doing everything in his power to throw off her focus.

_Devi Dranzer…. Help me._

Her tone was calm, fearless, and bold.

A sudden peace washed over the Ice phoenix. It was the peace she recognized as absolute focus. Her eyes shot open, glowing a furious frost blue. The power of a blizzard was raging inside her, demanding to be let out.

"**Devi Dranzer!**" She yelled.

Her blade was engulfed in a tempest as her Ice phoenix bit beast emerged from its bit chip, stronger than before. Jessie herself was surrounded by the howling winds and snow of the attack about to be unleashed.

"**DEVI DRANZER, SPIRIT OF WINTER ATTACK!**"

Her bit beast responded with a screaming war cry as a blizzard more massive than 100 Ravage Blizzards and Whiteout Storm Ice Age Attacks combined surrounded it.

"**ATTACK!**"

Devi Dranzer shot forward, forming a double helix of snow and ice behind it from the speed it was moving at. Zeus could be heard roaring in pain as Devi Dranzer and the Spirit of Winter Attack collided with the Dark bit beast. A second shriek could be heard following the roar, and when the blizzard died away, a black streak shot into Jessie's bit chip, neither blade in the dish spinning. Jessie fell to her knees, exhausted. Her teammates ran over to their former captain and picked her up by draping her arms around 2 of the boys' shoulders and the other two taking her legs. The audience gave a standing ovation to the amazing battle and the wounded blader, making a barely conscious Jessie smirk.

* * *

Much later, after Wyatt had lectured Jessie for probably an hour, she wandered up onto the roof as a soft wind blew. Sighing, the Ice phoenix sat down and pulled her knees to her chest and rested her folded arms on top of them. She heard footsteps behind her and looked over her shoulder. She had been expecting Wyatt, but instead her eyes met Kai's. He said nothing as he sat down 3 feet away from her. Jessie turned back to staring out at the horizon. For a while it was absolutely silent until Kai broke it.

"How did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"How did you do that back in the stadium?"

Jessie thought back to when she had harnessed the Inner Power.

"It's just something I figured out I could do when I was little."

Kai raised an eyebrow, indicating she still hadn't answered his question.

"I really don't know how I do it. It's just... natural." She muttered.

Kai just shrugged and lay back against the roof, hands behind his head and eyes closed. Jessie blushed a bit when she realized he didn't have a shirt on under his jacket, exposing his muscular chest. Kai was brawnier than Wyatt, though they were about the same age and height. The Ice phoenix sighed and got up. Kai opened one eye. Still weakened from the battle, a dizzy spell suddenly caused Jessie's cat-like balance to plunge, making her groan and put a hand to her head. The next thing she knew, she was starting to fall backwards. In less than a second, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back upright.

Kai opened one eye as Jessie got up. Her expression changed from apathetic to the kind someone makes before they faint, a dizzy look. Jessie groaned and put one hand on her head as if it hurt before she tilted backwards. In one lightning-fast movement, Kai leapt to his feet and grabbed her wrist, pulling the Ice phoenix back up and against him.

_That battle really took a toll on her._ He thought.

Jessie weakly opened her eyes halfway. It was right about then that Kai realized how close to her he was. His breath caught in his throat at the close contact. As carefully as he could, Kai placed one hand under her knees and the other behind her back and gently lifted her off the roof and carried her back downstairs to her room. Something about her just didn't seem right, and he intended to find out what it was that was gravitating him to her like a magnet.


	8. Important Note

Hey to all my faithful readers and reviewers. Sorry to say this, but I'm done with this series. I can't think of a damn thing.

If you want to continue this series yourself, email me at so I can give it to you.

So sorry to disappoint anyone!

-_Yurii_


End file.
